hystorianfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Ring Game
Parallel to the book stories, there are a series of games. Each Hystorian's Guide (which comes with each book) is a guide for the mission. The game is composed of activities and puzzles in a map. You can play as any of the main trio characters (Riq Jones, Sera Froste and Dak Smyth), but it doesn't make any difference to the game when you choose one or the other. Episode 1: The King of Diamonds It's the autumn of 1792, and the French Revolution has made the city of Paris a dark and dangerous place. Amidst the chaos, the SQ has set its sights on the Crown Jewels. With the famous French Blue diamond in its possession, the evil SQ would have the power to crush the Revolution. And the only way to stop them is to steal the diamond before they can. It's a high stakes historical heist in which you play as Dak, Sera, and Riq! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to navigate the streets of Paris and fix the Break. Episode 2: Revenge of the Redcoats SQ troops want to kidnap the First Lady! Play as Dak, Sera, and Riq as they race to save First Lady Dolley Madison — and the entire United States. Episode 2 will take you to the U.S. capital, Washington, DC — just as the city’s about to be set on fire by SQ Redcoats! You must help Dolley Madison and Hystorian Paul Jennings save valuable artifacts before the city goes up in flames. The adventure unfolds in the Infinity Ring game. Play now, using all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian’s Guide to fix the Break before your time runs out. Episode 3: The Way of the Warrior Help Dak, Sera, and Riq defeat SQ ninja assassins! When the kids travel to feudal Japan to help protect future shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu from dangerous ninjas, they put their own lives on the line. In order to help Tokugawa Ieyasu get to safety so he can fulfill his destiny as the unifier of Japan, you must learn the art of the samurai in time for the final showdown. Are you up to the challenge? Play now, using all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian’s Guide to outsmart the ninja assassins that are hot on your trail. Episode 4: Sleeping Dragon Dak, Sera, and Riq must keep the Great Wall of China from falling — and they can't do it without YOU! It's 1500 A.D. and an SQ branch of the Manchus is trying to invade China and bring down the Ming Dynasty. But the only way they can do this is by making it past the Great Wall — the ultimate line of defense. In Episode 4, alert the Ming army that they're under attack, and help them defend the wall! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to stop the Manchus and keep the wall from falling. Fix the past. Save the future. Episode 5: The Lost Expedition Two brave explorers have gone missing! Lewis and Clark were captured by the SQ right after setting out on their journey of exploration across the Louisiana Territory. In Episode 5, Dak, Sera, and Riq head out into the unknown wilderness. Can they find Lewis and Clark in time to save the men, the expedition — and the country? Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to track down the explorers and save them from the SQ. Fix the past. Save the future. Episode 6: Hidden Treasures Find the Hidden Treasures! Paris, 1790. Queen Marie Antoinette is working with the SQ and has stolen some of the valuable art needed to create the Louvre Museum. In Episode 6, you'll need to help Dak, Sera, and Riq track down the missing art. Can you get there in time? Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to infiltrate Marie Antoinette's clique, find the works of art, and save them from the SQ. Fix the past. Save the future. Episode 7: Code Red The Lady in Red has a time travel device! The terrible SQ leader known as the Lady in Red has stolen the Infinity Ring technology and used it to create her own time-travel device: the Eternity Ring. She could be anywhere at any time. And in Episode 7, she'll be aiming for the Breaks! Help Dak, Sera, and Riq as they jump around through time, revisiting moments where history was broken, and making sure that the Lady in Red doesn't have the chance to ruin everything! Use all the tips, hints, and clues on your Hystorian's Guide to figure out where she's heading, and what kinds of trouble she'll be trying to create. Fix the past. Save the future. Episode 8: Hystorian Training Do you have what it takes to stop the SQ? Being a Hystorian is hard work, and takes years of training. If you want to test your prowess or hone your skills, this is the place to do it. For Hystorian vets looking to take your abilities to the next level, or new recruits wanting to see if you can cut it, Hystorian Training will give you a taste of some of the action and adventure time travel has in store. Use all the tips, hints, and riddles on your Hystorian’s Guide to challenge yourself! Fix the past. Save the future. Trivia * The Episode 8 missions were originally available once one registered the first two books. * Before the Episode 4 was launched, it used to say "Sleeping Fragon." * The first two episodes offer a more open world, where one can go to more places. Category:Infinity Ring Website Category:Infinity Ring Missions Category:Real World Articles